They're All I Have
by Rais
Summary: Lorraine Matthews has had so many losses in her life, such as her parents and friends, and her friends' parents too. Will there be anybody left to keep her on the right track? R&R please!
1. Mom

Chapter 1- Mom's Gone for Good

**Lorraine's Point of View**

I hated my life. Well, most of it anyway. My mom made the hugest mistake of her life, marrying Stephen Matthews. I hate my step-father. I guess he hates me too. Each night when he comes home, he's drunk. And I can still remember that night when my mom stayed up until three in the morning waiting for him. I still don't know why she bothered. But, who cares now? She's dead.

That night (or should I say morning) he finally came home. Since my mom got so uptight and worried, she, like all spouses do, started yelling at him.

"Where the hell were you?" she demanded to know.

"At work," my step-dad said while taking a swing of Corona. I knew he was lying. I could tell that he was drunk just by staring at his circular eyes and smelling his jacket. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled a gun. I screamed so loud that Two-Bit and Sarah came running to me. Two-Bit, or Keith, is my step-brother who's seventeen going on eighteen. Sarah is my kid sister who is eight. When they saw the gun to Mom's head, both of them froze like ice, and their faces turned as pale as a ghost's.

"Dad, please, don't do it!" Two-Bit begged with disbelief. He ran toward the gun, trying to pry it out of Stephen's hand. I grabbed Sarah and held her in my arms very tightly. Mom was just standing there, in shock. There were a few earsplitting gunshots to the ceiling. My step-father then kicked Two-Bit in the stomach and he crashed to the ground, yelping in pain. Another gunshot, then an ear-piercing shriek. I opened my eyes and looked at Mom. Immediately, I saw that the right side of her head was gushing blood. Sarah and I both broke down into hysterics. Stephen ran out of the room, out of the house, into his car, and sped away into the dark and lonely night.


	2. Nightmares at the Curtis' Refuge

Chapter 2- Nightmares at the Curtis' Refuge

Two-Bit got up and ran toward the three of us. Sarah was still crying a river, but I had stopped. Mom's eyes were wide open. Her face gave a warning kind of expression.

"She's dead," Two-Bit started, "I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to feel sorry, Bit," I said softly.

I looked up and saw one tear roll down his cheek. For the first time in my whole life living with Two-Bit (which has been about eight years) I've never seen him cry. I reached toward him to give him a hug. I don't consider him a step-brother. He is a real brother to me.

He got up and called 911. Fifteen minutes later, two cops and an ambulance took my mother away. Took _our_ mother away.

Since it was 4AM, Sarah fell asleep. I didn't feel comfortable staying in the house, for fear that Stephen might return. None of us did. Two-Bit carried Sarah into his cheap oldcar and we drove off into the night.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"The Curtis', I guess." The Curtis house was where we usually went when we had nowhere else to go. It was just like a refuge. I was afraid of bothering Darry, though. He's twenty and he looks after his two younger brothers Sodapop, who's sixteen going on seventeen real soon, and Ponyboy, who just turned fourteen. Their mom and dad died in an auto wreck a while back, so Darry takes care of them. If he can't take care of Ponyboy and Sodapop, then they'll have to go to a boy's home.

I walked upu to the door while Two-Bit was getting Sarah out of the car and rang the bell. Aftera few minutes, Ponyboy opened the door. He had a grey T-shirt on and his green and black plaid boxers. I'm guessing he washed his hair, because there was no grease in it. It was a long, brownish-red mess. Sodapop stood behind him. Instead of a T-shirt, he had on his favorite green and blue collared shirt and dark blue jeans. Even in the dark, his blonde hair was so radiant. If Soda hadn't met Sadny, his ex-girlfriend who moved to Florida, he would've had the hugest crush on me. This, I know, is a fact. But we're just friends.

"What's the matter?" Pony asked after a long yawn.

"I'll explain everything," I said as I walked in with Two-Bit. Sarah was still sleeping soundly in his arms. He and Soda when to tuck her in bed in his and Pony's room. They came back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Pony and I. Two-Bit and I took turns on telling then what happened. I didn't notice till the end of the story that Darrel was standing underneath the arc that leads to the kitchen.

He looked at the four of us with those icy eyes. He had the same look on his face from his parents' funeral. No tears, no frown. He just had a straight face that showed no emotion.

"Hey Dar," Two-Bit said weakly. "Is it okay if we crash here tonight?"

"Sure," he said. "I'll get you some blankets." Darry then walked out of the room.

I slept with Sarah in Pony's and Soda's room. I had a tough time sleeping soundly. I probably had a hundred nightmares, but i never woke up in between each one.


	3. Steve, Dallas and Johnny

Chapter 3- Dallas, Steve and Johnny

Out of nowhere, I heard the loud thud of a door opening and closing.

"Anybody home?" someone screamed at the top of heir lungs. It sounded like Steve Randal. He tends to shout like that. I looked over at the clock. It was eleven in the morning. I got out of bed and opened the door very quietly, because Sarah was still sleeping, then shut it behind me.

"Nah, they ain't got no beer in the fridge," I heard Dallas Winston say.

Dally is what you would call a "bad boy." He wasn't like Tim Shepard, who enjoyed looking for trouble and sneaking out of it. His hair was pretty short for a greaser. A blondish-brown. More brown, I would say. It was a nice, soft, almost chestnut brown. His eyes were a deep blue; they looked magical. The thing I like most about Dally was his smile and his ability to make everyone happy when you least expect him to. I mean, sure he was a hood and a JD, but that didn't mean a thing to me. He has a rep, Dally, and he'll do whatever he has to, to prove he's tough.

Dally is one of my best friends. I have three all together. It's kind of strange, because among them, I am the only girl. My other two best friends are Ponyboy and Johnny Cade. Johnny is kinda shy when it comes to meeting new people, but not too shy. He's really tan and has black hair like mine and really dark brown eyes. He always wears his denim jacket and Converse. When it comes to rumbles, he gets really scared and sometimes doesn't go! But I don't blame him. He already gets beat up real bad at home and he hardly eats, cause his mom ignores him and don't give a crap. On a happier note, our birthdays are on the same day!

I walked into the kitchen. "Hey Dal, Steve, Johnny."

I got a bunch of "Hey, Lor"'s back. Steve ran into the living room and jumped on Two-Bit, who was covered up in a pile of blankets. It was cold that night, so I don't blame him for being a blanket hog.

"Ow! What the hell?" Two-Bit hollered.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice nap?" Steve joked.

"To tell ya the truth, I didn't get _any _sleep last night." I had a feeling he was going to say that. As Dally and Johnny walked in, he began the story.

"Then we came here, because we didn't know where else we should go," he finished.

I looked over at Johnny and saw that his eyes were huge. he wouldn't give a damn if his parents were dead, but he sure did care that his friends were hurt and that they needed comfort. He came over to me and tried to put his arm around me, but for some reason, I pulled back.


	4. First Kisses and OneNight Relationships

First Kisses and One-Night Relationships

My siblings and I went back home and slept there for the rest of the week. Each night, I prayed that Stephen wouldn't come.

Usually on Friday nights, our gang goes to the Nightly-Double or the Dingo to hang out, but this time, Ponyboy, Soda and Steve didn't come. Pony had a cold, so Soda and Steve stayed home to keep him company. I left Sarah there too because she wanted to watch _Lassie._ Darry hardly ever goes anyway, because of work and Dally was nowhere to be seen. Two-Bit came, but he was hitting on some blonde greaser girl (Two-Bit has a thing for blondes) I think I've seen at school a few times. She was average height with long, blonde, greasy hair. She had on a faded denim skirt and a cream colored tank top that had a few bleach stains in it. She looked about seventeen, just like my brother. Two-Bit sat with her and they both flirted throughout the whole movie.

After the movie ended, Two-Bit said he was going to drop off Daniela, the blonde-haired chick, off to her house.

"You two are gonna have to walk home tonight," he said. "See ya!" And he walked away with Daniela, his arm around her waist.

"Guess we should get goin', "Johnny said quickly. He started walking to the exit and I followed.

"Hey, Lorraine?"

"Yeah, John, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking during the movie. I know this kid at school, he's a freshman-"

I cut him off. "Do I know him?"

"No! You don't," Johnny said, trying to get to the point. "Anyway, he has a friend. A really good friend who's a girl and, well, he kinda likes her. She doesn't know, or at least I- I mean, _he_ doesn't think she knows, but my friend wants to tell her. What should he say?" I had a feeling that Johnnycakes was talking about the two of us.

"Um, your friend should just let out all his feelings for her. It's what most people do in soaps." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Okay then," he said softly, and then stopped.

We were cutting across the park because it was a short cut. Since it was eleven, no one was there. The moon was out and I saw Johnny's face. For the first time ever, I realized the true Johnny Cade. He's a sweet, sensitive boy. Not like anyone else I know.

He took my hand and gently pulled me under a tree. Johnny pulled me closer and held my waist. "I wish you were more than just a friend, Lor," he whispered. We both closed our eyes and kissed.

I let go and smiled. It was our first kiss. Well, actually, Dally kissed me on the check once, but that was a dare, so it doesn't count, now does it? I got butterflies in my stomach and my legs felt like jelly. I was about to fall to the ground when he pulled me up and closer. I looked up and saw Johnny smile back at me. It was the biggest, most handsome smile on Earth.

"I couldn't imagine being with any other girl right now," he said joyfully. A tear of happiness rolled down his cheek. I took a deep breath. He took my hand and we walked me to the Curtis' to pick up Sarah. We didn't tell anybody about what happened in the park. No one needed to know yet.

When we got to the gate, we saw Dally. He looked up at us with concern.

"You two shouldn't be walking out by yourself, or those God damn Socs are gonna jump you and kick your asses."

"I'll remember that next time, Dallas," I said pretending to care about what he had just said. I never listen to his warnings. I guess I should start soon.

Dally walked Johnny, Sarah and I home, "just in case."

"Where's Bit?" Sarah asked me.

"He's with another friend," I told her. I sped up with Sarah so Johnny could tell Dally about Daniela.

We stopped at Johnny's house first. We gave each other a hug.

"'Night, Johnnycakes," I said.

"See ya tomorrow." He opened the gate and went inside. I could see the silhouette of his mother through the window. I didn't know what she was doing, but it looked like she was gonna blow her top. Quickly, me, Dally and Sarah left. We didn't want to cause anymore trouble. I got home and tucked Sarah in bed. Two-Bit came at around midnight.

"What'd ya to, make out with her in a club or something?" I asked foolishly.

"No. I took Daniela to a party at the Shepards'. She got real drunk, so I had to drive her to her home. Her parents didn't approve of the party or me. At all. I felt real bad for Two-Bit. He was very sad and he looked hopeless.

"She meant something to you, didn't she?"

"You bet. I guess, well, I can't see her anymore."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she said so, that's why," he snapped.

"Oh. Sorry." I paused. "Well, good night." I put the covers over my head and fell into a nice deep sleep.


	5. Jumped By Socs

Jumped By Socs

I woke up to the smell of burned eggs. 'At least Two-Bit's trying to be helpful', I though to myself. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and ran downstairs just incase he had started a fire in the kitchen.

"Morning, Lor."

"Hey, Bit. Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"You know her friend Jenny from school? He mom picked her up. Sarah's at her house and she's gonna sleep over for a couple of nights."

"Okay. I hope she has everything." Two-Bit and I act like husband and wife sometimes. It's scary, too. It's probably because Stephen's hardly ever home and we have to take care of Sarah all by ourselves.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Us greasers barely have anything to do, no matter what day it is.

"I was thinking of hangin' out with Soda and Steve and the DX Station. When their shifts are over, we're gonna play some football. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? I mean, there's nothing else to do."

After we finished our burned breakfast, we headed for the gas station. The whole gang was there except for Johnny.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked nervously.

"He should be fine," Ponyboy said reassuringly.

Soda and Steve wee filling up cars while the rest of us had a few cokes. After they were finished we all decided on walking to the lot to see if there was a rumble.

"Hey, guys. Its Johnny's jacket!" Soda exclaimed. We all ran towards Johnny's denim jacket. I picked it up and automatically saw a dark rusty stain on the collar and cuffs. I knew it was blood and I turned cold.

"Do you think he was jumped?" Two-Bit asked. No one answered. I looked down at the ground and saw a trail of bloodstains leading toward the lot. Dally and Ponyboy saw it too, and the three of us began to run in the direction it was taking us.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Steve yelled. He, Soda, Darry and Two-Bit followed us to the lot. When I got there, I could have died. I saw a boy, sprawled on the ground all covered in blood. His eyes were closed, but he was crying. On his face was the deepest cut I had ever seen. It cut across his whole cheek. There were hundreds of blacks and blues, cuts, stabs and scrapes all over his arms, legs, back and stomach. I went on my knees and touched the boy's forehead. "Johnnycakes, you alright?" I began to cry as well. I gently put his head on my lap and began stroking his hair.

"Lorraine- Where's Lorraine?" Johnny was only half conscious and still crying like a faucet.

"I'm here, Johnny. I'm right here," I whispered to him.

"Who did this to you, man?" Pony asked. It looked like he was crying too.

It took a while for Johnny to say, "Rings. He had rings. And they all had blades."

"Damn it!" Dally screamed. He kicked the wire fence.

"We're talking you to the hospital, whether you like it or not," Darry said. He picked up Johnny as carefully as possible. He winced a little, but made it to the hospital. It was only three blocks away.

"Do you know how this happened, kids?" the doctor asked after Johnny fell asleep in the recovery room.

"No, sir. We were just walking and we saw a limp body lying on the ground." At least part of my answer was true.

"Where did you find him?" he questioned me. This doctor was real nosy. We were getting ticked off. I could tell that he could care less if Johnny got in a coma or died.

"In the lot, okay? Now can we see the poor kid or no?" Dally answered like a mother waiting to see her child after surgery.

"Alright. You can, but don't try to wake him. He's still a bit unconscious from the accident and the medicine the nurse gave him will make him even woozier."

'Accident?' I thought.

We all spilled into the recovery room. It was full of machines that had wires and tubes attached to Johnny's body. One of them, I recognized, was the one you always see in soap operas, when one of the characters gets knocked out or something. One of those heart beat thingies. It beeps to show that the person is still alive. I don't remember the name, though. I was too caught up in praying to God that Johnny would be safe.

The whole gang waited in the room for Johnnycakes to wake up and hopefully smile. We must have been there for hours because the moon was starting to show in the window. Steve, Two-Bit, Darry and Soda were trying their hardest to stay awake, but it just wasn't working. Those four couldn't stand boredom. At least, the two idiots (Steve and Two-Bit) couldn't.

Ponyboy, Dally and I were the only ones wide awake. Pony was sitting next to Johnny on one side of the bed and I was sitting on the other side holding his hand. Dally was facing the window half the time and looking down as if he were to jump off the building.

"What'cha thinking, Dal?" I asked. It was way too quiet. I had to break the depressing silence.

"Why did everything have to turn out this way?"


	6. The Troubles at Home

The Troubles at Home

A rush of coldness went throughout my body. I remembered all the shit us greasers go through. Not just getting into rumbles, but the troubles at home. The Curtis' parents died in an auto wreck about four years back and now they have to live on their own. Darry is only twenty and he's already playing the role of "parent" with two jobs. Soda dropped out of school to help Ponyboy pay for a good education. It's not fair! Steve's mom's job is far away, so she's never home. His dad's always getting drunk, and therefore, kicks him out of the house with no place to go. Dally's dad's in the cooler down in Texas, and he's always arguing with his old lady. She throws empty beer bottles at him all the time. He usually crashes at Buck's or Pony's house. You know my family's story. Our old man comes home and beats the hell out of me, while Two-Bit is forced to watch. Since he does it late at night, Sarah's asleep. She's too afraid to come downstairs. Johnny's story isn't any better. In fact, he takes more shit than the whole gang combined. His dad beats him up all the time and his mom completely ignores the fact that he's alive. That's why he has bruises all over his arms and legs. His parents get into drunken fights a lot, too. Johnny always runs away to Ponyboy's house. I just feel like crying whenever I think of our personal stories- of our so-called "families". The only real family we have is each other.

One of the nurses poked her head in and asked, "Excuse me, but don't you think its time for you kids to go home now?"

"Okay, we'll be on our way," Pony said to the nurse. She nodded and left.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go." I shook Two-Bit and Soda, while Pony woke up Steve and Darrel. Dally was still standing by the window, looking out of it.

"What's with Dally?" Two-Bit asked me as he put on his leather jacket.

"He's thinking," I replied quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me and get offended.

"Of?"

"Life, okay? Can we go now?" I exclaimed. Bit really knows how to piss people off, but he also knows how to make people laugh. Like I always say; everyone has a talent or two.

We said our good-byes to the unconscious Johnny and then left the hospital. Pony, Darry and I were about to turn right on the street, but we saw that everyone else kept walking straight.

"Um, Soda, I don't know what kind of pills you stole at the hospital, but our house is this way" Ponyboy pointed to the right. I couldn't help but giggle at this sentence.

"I know where my house is. We're all goin' to a party at Buck Meril's" Soda answered back. "Darry, feel free to join us since you don't work tomorrow, but you two," he said looking at me and Pony, "can't come."

"Aw, why can't I come? I'm sixteen." I retorted.

"Cause I said so," Dally cut in. I understand that he cares for me, but this was a little bit over-protective.

"Lorraine, just stay with Ponyboy at his place 'til we come back," Two-Bit told me.

"If they come back," I whispered in Pony's ear. He started cracking up.

"Be careful, you two," Darry warned. The five of them left us under a dim street lamp.

"So, what's with you and Johnny?" he asked out of the blue. I felt those same butterflies in my stomach again.

'Oh crap. How did he find out?'


	7. Don't Tell Anyone Yet

"Don't Tell Anyone Yet"

I began to walk faster, but Pony caught up and pulled me back.

"Don't think I didn't see you holding his hand in the hospital," he said smiling at me.

"Damn you, Ponyboy Curtis!" I screamed sarcastically. "You always know what's goin' on!" He laughed real hard, and then we started walking again. I told him about that night when me and Johnny first kissed.

"Aw, man! He's lucky to have a girl like you," he responded. I blushed and looked down at my shoes.

"Thanks, Pony! That's so sweet of you!" I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to pinch his cheeks. I didn't do it, though, because it would look pretty stupid. "Just," I hesitated, "don't tell anyone yet, k?"

"I won't. I promise."

We got to the door and went inside. Instantly, I plopped myself onto the couch and fell into a deep sleep. The whole time I was with Johnny, I couldn't fall asleep. Not even for a minute. But now, I was as dead as a dehydrated flower.

I woke up to the sound of laughter and enjoyment. 'They must be home,' I thought. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was four in the morning.

"How was it?" I asked Darry. It was his first time in a long time that he went to a party at Buck's.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "Well, I'm goin' to bed and sleeping the rest of the day." He then left the living room and went straight to bed. I saw Dally sit on the couch next to Pony, who probably fell asleep right after I did. Soda gently picked him up and carried him to their room.

"Steve went home?" I asked when I didn't see him anywhere.

"Yeah. Or at least tried," Two-Bit said as he went into the kitchen. I knew he was looking for some chocolate cake and a beer. (It's his favorite snack.) He then turned on the TV, sat in front of the couch I was sitting on, and enjoyed eating, drinking and watching a late-night Mickey cartoon. I think Two-Bit looks awfully cute whenever he does this. Just replace the beer bottle for a glass of milk, and all girls would think he was an angel sent from heaven.

"Lor, you wanna go to the hospital with me and Dal?" Soda asked me once he came out of his room.

"Now?" I was surprised. It was too early to go, but he shook his head anyway. "Alright." The three of us went in Darry's old pick-up truck. We rode off in silence.


	8. Visiting Johnny Again

Visiting Johnny Again

Most of the nurses, secretaries and security were asleep, so it was easy to get to Johnny's room. I quietly opened the door and the three of us tip-toed in. Just as Dally went to sit on a chair, he sneezed really loudly, which scared the hell out of Sodapop. As I turned to look at the two of them, I saw from the corner of my eye a boy lying on the bed, twitching his arm. Soda and Dally must have seen it, too, for they also moved closer to the bed with me. Our hearts were pounding.

"Hey, Johnny? You up?" Soda calmly asked.

He opened his eyes, but he was too much in shock to say anything. Johnny tried to talk. "You guys! What are ya doin' here?" he finally managed to say.

The four of us talked for what must have been three hours because the sun was starting to rise. Sodapop went over to the window and said, "Man, I wish Pony could see this."

"Why? Where is he?" Johnny asked.

"He's at home. Probably still sleeping," I answered back.

The door opened, and a pretty, young nurse came in. Of course, Dally was trying put up an act, but that nurse wasn't stupid. She shooed him out of Johnny's room, followed by me and Soda.

"Mr. Cade will be able to leave this afternoon. You can stop by to pick him up then," she explained to us.

We left the hospital and went back to Soda's house. I didn't mind leaving Johnny because now I knew he would be alright. No more troubles.


	9. Chillaxing

Chillaxing

We were sitting on a bench in the park. Me and Johnny, that is. We were talking. Just talking about the good ol' days, just like this one.

"Remember when Steve, Soda and Two-Bit were blowing bubbles into their milkshakes with straws at the Dingo?" I asked laughing hard.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do! And then it exploded all over in their faces," he replied with a grin. "I wish we could do that again."

"Well, why can't we?" I started to wonder if there was a change from then and now. Johnny said there _was_ a change. A big one.

"Just look at this place now. There are hardly any Friday movies and lunches at the Dingo anymore. Now all the guys think about are rumbles and kicking the Socs' asses- I don't know- its just getting to me is all."

"Now that you think of it…" I trailed off. It was heartbreaking. We'd never be the way we used to be.

After a little more talking, we decided to go to my place and watch some TV and have lunch. Nothing interesting was on, so I flipped the channel to a game show. I rested my head on Johnny's shoulder, and he put his arm around me and kissed my head. We watched the rest of the show in silence, while eating sandwiches and chips.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get a drink," he said during a commercial break. "Here, I got one for you," he said shyly when he returned.

"Thanks." I smiled. He smiled right back. That handsome smile! I heard someone knock on the door. I got up to open it and Ponyboy came in.

"Whoa! What have _you_ been doin'?" he questioned.

Pony saw me wearing a camisole. If you didn't know already, I usually don't dress up like a slut or wear lots of makeup, unlike most greaser girls.

"Nothing, I just took off my sweatshirt," I answered. I noticed a cut on his neck. "Oh my God! What happened?"

"I was jumped by the same Soc as Johnny. Luckily Darry came to scare him off."

I led him to the living room where Johnny was. Ponyboy froze, because he saw Johnny slouching on the couch with no shirt on. He took in a gulp and asked nervously, "Um, should I leave?"

"Hey, we're not doing anything, okay? We're just having lunch," Johnny retorted.

Ponyboy breathed a sigh of relief and sat next to Johnny on one side, while I sat on the other side. We talked, laughed, made jokes, laughed some more and just had fun. 


	10. I Saw It

I Saw It

It was Monday, which means a school day. Like most greasers, we hated school. There are different groups in our school, such as the jocks, rich-bitches (Soc girls), nerds, people who matter and people who don't matter. If you split that up into two major groups, it's the Greasers and the Socs. Isn't that ironic?

What _really_ pisses me off are the rich-bitches who think they dig the greaser guys. For example: Hilary Street. ARGH! I hate her! She thinks she can pull off anything, like taking guys away from their girlfriends. It's just downright mean.

Back to that Monday… As usual, I had Math, Spanish III (which I'm proud to be in, because I'm a Tex-Mex), English, Gym and History. (Unlike most greasers, I manage to get a few A's and B's). And then came Lunch. I picked up my tray and walked to the usual table I sat at. Ponyboy was sitting there, reading from a book and finishing up some homework.

"Don't tell Darry, please!" he begged me. If Darry found out, then he would have been dead meat.

I looked around the cafeteria, wondering where Johnny was. 'Maybe he's getting held back by a teacher,' I thought to myself. I finished my lunch and looked around for him. I hoped he wasn't being jumped. I started to get worried. The hallway was quiet, but I heard someone crying. The door was opened a tiny bit. The classroom was empty, except for desks, chairs and two people. I peeked in and saw Hilary. Next to her, I saw Johnny. My heart froze. I listened to what she was saying.

"Oh, Johnny! I can't take it anymore! What if Daddy doesn't recover? What's going to happen to me and my family?" Hilary said in sobs.

"Hilary, it'll be okay. Trust me, it will." Johnny put his hand on her shoulder. Hilary turned her head to face Johnny. He face was flooded; his face had the look that says, "I sympathize for you, but there's nothing I can do to help."

Then, as if it happened so quickly, Hilary put her hand on Johnny's face and kissed him. I wanted to slap her, maybe do more, but I felt like I lost the energy to do so. I lost everything. I saw it, and it broke my heart.


	11. Make Up, Make Out

Make Up, Make Out

I slammed the door, ran to the bathroom and stayed there for the rest of lunch. The rest of the day went by so slowly, even if it _was_ Tech. Ed. and Biology. In fact, that whole week went by slowly. Eventually, I told Ponyboy. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Holy crap! Are you serious?" he responded. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"Nah, it's okay." I was grieving. Pony could tell.

I went home to finish up some extra homework. Two-Bit was downstairs, helping Sarah out with division. (It's nice to know he knows a little bit of Math.) Someone knocked on the door, and I heard him yell, "GOT IT!" A few minutes later, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Paul Newman," I heard Johnny say sarcastically. My heart sank. I felt like not answering, but I did anyway. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked in a boring monotone voice, as I opened the door.

"Hey, Lorraine, look- I'm really sorry for what happened at lunch. I mean, Hilary wasn't trying to make you jealous. She doesn't even know you're my girlfriend. Her dad recently had a heart attack, and she needed support. He stopped and noticed hot tears rolling down my cheeks and his own puppy eyes turned watery.

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry. I really am." He held my waist, pulled me in, and kissed my forehead. It was similar to the way he did when we first kissed. I hugged him. My Johnnycakes.

"So, are we back to normal? I did tell Hilary I could never- you know."

"Yeah. I forgive. I love you too much to hate you." The tears were gone. I smiled at him and we both sat on the bed.

"Did Pony talk to you about this?" I asked. Johnny nodded, and then smiled that big, handsome smile.

"Lorraine, I love you. Forever and always. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

We kissed. We did it again; and again; and again; and so on and so forth into a whole "make out session" as Dally and Steve would have called it.


	12. Social Debate

Social Debate

"Hey, guys, wanna go to the Nightly Double tonight?" Dally asked the gang on a beautiful Friday afternoon.

"Sorry, Dal. No can do. I promised Darry I'd rake the lawn and clean up my room tonight," Soda replied. "And Steve's got a girl. They're having dinner at the Dingo."

"What's her name?" Ponyboy asked him.

"Evana Brown. Why do you ask?" Soda said curiously.

"Just wondering. I'll go with you, Dallas."

"Um, sure. I'll go too," I finally said.

"Me three!" Johnny added and then gave a smirk.

"Alrighty then. What about you, Two-Bit?" Dally said. He looked at Two-Bit, who was watching Mickey, once again.

"Eh, I'll think about it…,"he faded off. Apparently he was so amused that Donald Duck had a pot stuck over his head.

Dally, Pony, Johnny and I got to the drive in from, the usual, going under the broken fence. There were a lot more kids here today, compared to any other day of the week. We all sat in the same row: Johnny, then me, then Pony and Dally. Not even two seconds later, two Soc girls came storming down the aisle, into the seats in front of me and Ponyboy.

"Those jerks! I can't believe they have the guts to just walk in the middle of the streets drunk like that!" the red-head screamed.

"I know! I can't believe they'd do such a thing," the brown haired girl said right after.

Once Dally heard this, he thought he should make a move. "Watch this," he said to Ponyboy. Dallas got up, sat next to the red-head, and put one arm around her. She and her friend looked at Dallas like he was mental.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind, I'm trying to what a movie," the red-head chick said abruptly. I tried to take my mind off of the two of them arguing like a bunch of kindergarteners. I finally heard Dally say, "Hey, you wanna coke?"

"ARGH!" She retorted. "Get out of my sight, you creep! Just go!"

"C'mon, Dal. Just leave her alone, man," Johnny finally spoke up. 'No one speaks to Dallas Winston that way,' I thought. But then again, Johnny is like Dally's brother.

"What did you say to me, kid?" Dally turned around to face Johnny. And then Ponyboy spoke up, "Dally, cool it!" And he did just that. Dally got up and left.

"That was really brave of you to do that for us," the red-head said, interrupting the silence. I don't think we've met before. This is Marcia and I'm Che-".

"Sherry Valance. Yeah, I know. We go to the same school. You're a cheerleader, aren't you? I'm Ponyboy Curtis. I hate it when I say my name to people I've never met before," Pony cut in.

"Yeah, that's right. My friends call me Cherry, because of my red hair. It's nice to meet you, Ponyboy Curtis. And by the way, I like your name. It's original."

"Well, my father was an original person. I have an older brother, Sodapop. That's _his _real name. Even says so on his birth certificate."

"Sorry 'bout Dallas, you guys. He's not all that bad, you know," I tried to persuade the two girls to see his good side.

"Oh, it's alright. It happens all the time. Don't worry. Say, do you guys want to sit next to us?" Marcia said. We agreed and climbed over the seats to sit in the front row with Cherry and Marcia. We watched the movie in silence, when out of nowhere, a loud and disturbing belch ringed in my ears. It was not pleasant at all. I immediately turned around to punch my brother's arm, which was on the back of my chair.

"Two-Bit, you freak!" me and Johnny screamed. Two-Bit put his hands in the air with that expression on his face that said, "Hey, don't look at me!" Pony introduced Bit to Cherry and Marcia. They all shook hands. Johnny then turned around and tried to ignore my brother for the rest of the movie. Cherry and Ponyboy went to go get some popcorn after Tim Shepard asked us if we'd seen Dally around. Of course I lied and said no.

Two-Bit moved up a row and began flirting with Marcia, which completely amazed Pony, Johnny and I; I never knew my brother had the hots for a brunette!

After the movie, the two Soc girls requested that we (I mean, the guys) walk them at least to the other side of town, so we all got up and started to walk them home. Pony and Cherry were ahead of us, then Two-Bit and Marcia, then Johnny and I. All of a sudden, a tuff blue Mustang filled with four Soc boys with madras shirts on drove by us slowly.

"Oh my God! No! Just, keep walking. Pretend like you never saw them," Cherry said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Hey, Cherry!" the driver said. "Cherry! Why are you running away from me, huh?" All of the boys got out of the car. Johnny looked at the one of them and got scared stiff.

"That's the one. The one with rings," he whispered to us. The guy he was talking about was the one who must have jumped him before. My head started to burn of all the harsh things that the creep did to my boyfriend. The one who talked to Cherry spoke up, "What the hell are you doing with our women, you filthy greasers?" he demanded an answer from us.

Cherry answered for us, "They're walking us to the other side of town, being the nice people they are, Randy. Unlike some, who ditch and go get drunk sot they can fool around in the middle of the street," she was extremely furious.

"Yeah, you heard her: 'Unlike some'," Two-Bit repeated.

"I didn't need an answer from you, Bucko," Randy sneered.

"Okay, well, if you wanna fight, then a fight's what you're gonna get!" Two-Bit reached into his pocket to pull out his switchblade. Pony and I followed, but Johnny was a little hesitant. The other Socs did the same, when Cherry screamed, "STOP! Don't do it!"

"What's the matta'?" the guy with rings, otherwise known as Bob Sheldon, asked.

"I can't stand fights! I just can't stand 'em!" At this, we all cautiously put our switchblades away.

"If you just want to take us home, then do it!" Marcia yelled. She got into the car after eyeing Two-Bit, telepathically telling him she'll see him around. Cherry walked over to Ponyboy and said something to him, and then he replied back. She then got into the Mustang, cursed at all the boys at all the boys, and they drove off.

"It's a shame. I thought we might have gotten a rumble started," Two-Bit joked. Or, at least, I hoped he did.

The four of us turned around and walked back home. Two-Bit pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Marcia's phone number," he replied. He crumpled it up, put it in his mouth, and then spit it out. "It's probably not even real."

I stopped. I felt bad for my brother, so I quickly retrieved the paper and slipped it into my pocket, just incase he'd need it one day. I mean, they looked like they'd be a cute couple. We went to drop Johnny off first. His parents were yet in another fight again. At the gate, Two-Bit and I said good night. We decided that Pony could walk by himself to his house, since it was just around the corner. Two-Bit dropped me home and went to a party at the Shepards'. I fell asleep, thinking of the drunken Soc boys. I hoped that they didn't want revenge.


	13. Where'd They Go?

Where'd They Go?

I woke up the next morning to the sound of three knocks on the front door. "Two-Bit, Lor, Sarah! Open up!" It was Sodapop. I ran quickly to open the door.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. I didn't talk into consideration that my hair needed fixing when he started at my head for a moment.

"Have Ponyboy or Johnny come here?" Two-Bit came to the door.

"Naw, man. We thought Johnny and Ponyboy went home after we dropped them off last night."

"Shit!" Soda reacted to his answer.

"Why? What happened?" Sarah asked from the stairs.

"Well, Ponyboy came home at around three in the morning, 'cause he said he fell asleep in the lot with Johnny. Darry got really worried, but he couldn't call the police. If he did, me and Pony would have to be sent to the boy's home. So, we stayed up all night waiting for him. When Pony came home at three, Darry totally flipped and hit him. He just ran outta the house crying and didn't come back. We expected him to, though. This morning Steve and I went to Johnny's house to see if he was there, but neither of them was.

"Oh my God!" Two-Bit gasped.

"And I also found this in the paper." He gave me the newspaper and I looked at the headline on the front page.

I read out loud, "Boy Found Dead with Three Stabs in Local Tulsa Park." I looked up at Soda. "Do you think this has anything to do with them running away?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't asked Dally yet. Wanna cone with me to his place?" At this, me, Sarah and Two-Bit went to go change into fresh clothes and then hopped into Soda's truck. We managed to squeeze us all in. When we got to his house, Sarah knocked on the door. Dally's mom opened it.

"Who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

"We need to talk to Dallas. It's urgent," Soda answered.

"Ha! Like hell it's urgent!" she exclaimed. We all gave her queer looks- she was wasted.

"Dallas, get your ass over here!" Dally came up to us and waved his mom to go away.

"Hey, guys. What do you need?" he said in a carefree way.

"Have you seen Ponyboy or Johnny anywhere?" Soda asked him desperately.

And with that, he calmly walked down the steps of the porch and started saying shit that made no sense at all. "Nope. I was drunk at Buck's last night, so even if I did see them, it would have no effect right now. Why do you ask?" he tried to cover up. I glared at him and eyed Soda- He automatically knew what I was thinking. Dally knew where they were. He knew everything.

"Oh, well, it's a long story. I'm sure you already know," Soda sternly challenged his question. Dally gave him the 'I have no idea what the hell you're talking about' look. Dally just walked off, heading towards the Dingo. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Stupid ass," I said bluntly. Sarah had a birthday party to go to, and Two-Bit needed to drop her off. I went with Soda to his house to think of ways to track down the two missing, boys, and now juvenile delinquents. We went to his room and discussed ways to find Pony and Johnny, and who to ask, that is, if they know anything. I was so scared and worried that they were going to get caught or hurt. I couldn't concentrate. I looked around, thinking, when my eyes came upon a small photograph. It was of Soda and Sandy. She had long, blonde hair, and some freckles. In this picture, they were at Buck's place, riding horses. Sodapop just _loves_ horses. He used to have one. His name was Mickey Mouse, but he had to give him up after his parents died for money. She was holding his hand, smiling sweetly. They both looked very happy. Then I remembered the letters Soda kept mailing to her that she always sent back unopened.

"How is she?" I asked curiously. He looked up and tilted his head like a dog usually does.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Sandy. How is she?"

"Oh," he hesitated. "I- I don't know."

That wasn't the exact answer I was looking for. I assumed that Sandy would at least explain to him why she left for Florida. Soda gave out a sigh. I went over to the bed he was sitting on and saw his eyes watering.

"You okay?" I asked softly. He turned away and rubbed his eyes. (That made it worse.) He tried to assure me that he was fine. I sat next to him and patted his back and then hugged him tightly. He put his head in his hands and breathed heavily. "Pepsi, you can't be happy _all_ the time," I spoke softly.

It wasn't just the fact that he would never see Sandy again. His little brother and friend were nowhere to be seen and in deep trouble, and his older one looked as if he was going to explode because of confusion, grief and guilt. Talk about being stressed out! I came back to the thought of Dally knowing where Ponyboy and Johnny were. Soda and I drove to Buck's and demanded to know.

"Oh, come on, Dal! This is by baby brother we're talking about!" Soda pleaded.

"And my boyfriend!" I added. Holy… Did I just _say_ that? I turned red immediately. There was silence for a full minute. I knew what they were thinking- Johnny would never have the guts to ask a girl. Gosh, he rarely _talks_ to girls- except for me.

"You were goin' with Johnny and you guys never told us? For how long?" Dallas broke the silence. I looked over at Sodapop. He had that 'no way' expression on his face.

"It's been about three months. We didn't wanna tell anyone because we didn't think that you needed to know. Ponyboy eventually found out, though." I came back to reality. "But that's not important right now. Dally, please, just tell us where they are!"

"Alright, alright! They're in some abandoned church in Windrexville. We can't tell the fuzz, or they'll be hittin' the cooler. Yes, Lorraine, Johnny _did_ kill Bob the Soc. He was the one with rings. Look, if ya want, I'll drive you there tomorrow morning, though I'm not the morning type." I hated this guy at the moment. Why couldn't he have told us this before?

"Crap! I can't! I gotta work tomorrow, man," Soda exclaimed. He rapidly took a pen from the bedside table and ripped out a piece of paper from a notebook. He was writing a letter. When he finished, he said, "Dally, take this to Ponyboy and make sure he reads it well. Tell him Darry really wants him to come home." Dally pocketed the note and nodded, and then turned his head toward me.

"I'll pick you up at nine at your place," he stated. I shook my head and walked out the door, followed by Soda. He dropped me home and fortunately, Two-Bit came home early, so I didn't have to worry about Stephen ruining my night. He didn't go partying at all, which was surprising. (Good Keith!) I told him the whole story. I then went to Sarah's room to find her sleeping. I kissed her forehead and went to my room and fell asleep. I was very excited to see Pony and Johnny again. Johnny especially!

Like he promised, Dally picked me up in a tuff, red Thunderbird. (God knows where he got it from) at nine 'o clock sharp. No wonder he picked me up early! The drive to Windrexville was a good two and a half hours. When we finally got there, it was almost lunch time. I saw the church. It looked all ancient-like and run down. On two benches we found Ponyboy and Johnny sleeping soundly. There was a hell-lot of cigarettes scattered all over the floor, along with a copy of _Gone with the Wind._ The two boys looked so different. Dally walked over to Pony and ruffled his no, short, _blonde _hair.

"Wake up, princess," Dallas whispered in his ear. Pony opened his eyes.

"Dallas? That you?" he asked weakly.

"Sure is, kid. Get me a 'cancer stick' would ya? Hey, Johnnycakes wake up, man." Pony handed Dal a cigarette. I rolled my eyes. I was kneeling at the side of the bench. Johnny opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled.

"Hey, Lor. Long time no see." He got up and gave me a big hug and I kissed him. He saw Dally standing behind me, grinning, and he turned red.

"It's okay. He knows," I told him.

"He does?"

"And so does Pepsi."

"Really?"

"And maybe even Steve, Darry, Two-Bit and Sarah."

"Damn." We all laughed, and then Dally spoke up.

"Nice hair, you guys," he said giggling. They both blushed. Pony's was bleached and cut, and Johnny's was cut short with no grease. It looked extremely cute!

"Oh, Pony. Soda wanted me to give you this. He took out the letter from his pocket and handed it to Ponyboy. He read it and put it in his pocket.

"Soda wants me to come home." There was an awkward silence. We were all thinking…

"Who's hungry?" Dallas asked.

"Man, I can't stand another day of bologna sandwiches. Yuk!" Johnny made a face. We all got into the car and drove on the bumpy road to the Dairy Queen.

"Dally, where the hell did you get a car like this?" Pony asked in disbelief.

"Not telling," he answered with a smirk. "Look, guys! No hands!"

"Dallas Winston, put your hands on the wheel right now or you're gonna get us all killed!" I screamed in protest as Pony and Johnny were trying not to panic.

Once we ordered our food, Johnny said he needed to tell us something important. "I've decided to turn myself in to the fuzz for killin' Bob Sheldon." At this, I dropped my drink, Dally choked on his, and Ponyboy spit out his burger, which was, in fact, all over his face.

"WHAT!" we screamed in unison.

"It's my fault he's dead and that we had to come here," he explained, "and besides, Darry and Soda miss Pony, so he can go home. I killed Bob. Pony didn't do anything. He should go home."

"Man, he got you, didn't he? It was about time you paid back the favor. You know they're gonna put you in jail," Dally informed him. "I mean, what's the point?"

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Look, you came here to _escape_ the police, why do you want to turn yourself in? It screws with the whole idea of 'getting away with it', Johnny. Do you even know what being in jail can do to your brain?" Johnny shook his head 'no'. I wasn't gonna argue, because I felt it would make matters worse. Dally finally gave up after a while and we drove back to the church in silence. I knew that Dally didn't want a soft-hearted kid like Johnny to turn into someone who didn't have a care in the world- Someone like himself. Except, for once in his life, Dallas Winston _did_ care. I saw from a distance a grey-black cloud coming from the church. It had to be smoke. Dally sped up the gravel road and stopped.

"How'd this happen?" I asked. I could see a man and woman trying to shelter a bunch of kids. They were all screaming and crying.

"There are still some children in there! We can't get them out!" the man yelled.

"It's my entire fault," Ponyboy said softly.

He then ran straight toward the burning building and started to kick the door open. Johnny ran right after him, saying, "It's our fault this fire started." The two of the successfully kicked the door down and began searching for the rest of the children.

"What the- they're crazy!" Dally screamed. The two of us ran to a window, where Pony and Johnny were picking up kids and handing them cautiously to us. I looked up and saw a burning piece of the roof about to fall on our heads.

"Look out!" I pushed Dallas out of the way. We tried to find another way to get in. The back door hadn't caught fire yet, but it was coming. Johnny came, holding a little girl's hand. They were both coughing badly. I brought her outside and started retrieving more kids. Soon, the blazes made their way toward the door, and Pony's arm caught fire. Luckily, Dally pulled him outside and let it out. No one was left. I took Johnny's hand and we ran out. Just as we were exiting the doorway, the beam on the ceiling snapped and fell quickly, hitting Johnny square on the back and shoulders. He screamed and blacked out, and then I screamed. I yelled for Dally to help. I didn't notice till a short while later that the beam had hit my arm and the furious blaze had gotten to my neck on the left side. Soon, five ambulances came and took each of us and a little girl to the hospital. I had passed out by the time I was in the ambulance, and I woke up later to find myself in a bed in a small room with lots of bandages all over my left arm and neck. I wondered if the guys were okay. I guess I'd just have to wait and see.


	14. Please Don't Go!

"Please Don't Go!"

Ponyboy tiptoed into my room. I was guessing he wasn't allowed to be here.

"Hey, Lor, you awake?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I whispered back.

He came next to me and sat on the bed. He spoke, "I just visited Dal and Johnny. Dally will be alright, but Johnny… he doesn't look too good. I'm not sure he'll make it."

I started hyperventilating. I wanted to see Johnny. I needed to see Johnny. He needed to see me.

I managed to push myself out of bed and go to Johnny's room, which was right across the hall from me. Dally's was at the end of the hall, but I saw him sitting on a chair beside him. His whole arm was bandaged. He was looking down at Johnny with sad eyes.

"How are ya, Dal?" I asked. It looked like the tough Dallas Winston was gonna cry in front of a girl! I got real scared. He mumbled something. I walked over to Johnny's bed. It was a miracle I wasn't crying yet.

"Johnnycakes, you okay?" No, he wasn't okay. His whole back, shoulders and arms were burned and he had trouble breathing. (Lying on his stomach didn't help the case.) He managed to shake his head. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, just the way he likes it. He smiled and tried to laugh.

"Need water." He must have been dehydrated, the poor boy. Ponyboy gave him a glass with a straw. After drinking the water, Dally spoke up.

"Come on, kid! You can get through this! Johnny, you're like a brother to me. Please, don't bail out on me." Dally lost it. He started shaking violently.

"Aw, Dal, don't worry. I'll always be there for ya," Johnny said.

Before we left, a nurse said that Johnny's mom was in the lobby waiting to talk to him, but he obviously refused the offer. "We had sixteen years to talk," he stated, "and she wants to apologize now? Hell no." The nurse shrugged and left.

A few minutes later, Dally and I went back to our rooms. Ponyboy was allowed to go home with Darry and Sodapop, since he only had minor injuries. Dally and I could leave the hospital in an hour. There was gonna be a huge rumble that night. Darry told us when he and the rest of the gang came to visit earlier. I was sleeping at the time. This rumble was going to prove that the Greasers are as good as, if not better than, the Socs. If we won, then the Socs would have to leave the East side, our territory, and never come back. If they won, it would be vice-versa, and they'd still be aloud to kick our asses.

Dally wanted to go this rumble, but the doctor wouldn't let him. Of course, being the sneaky person Dally is, he threatened the doctor with his switchblade (God knows how he brought it in the hospital in the first place) and ran out. I eventually started to die of boredom, and then worried about Johnny again. I went back to his room and sat in a chair. I went back to his room and sat in a chair, holding his hand like the time he was jumped by Socs. Johnny slept the whole time, but I talked to him anyway. I must have cried, too, because every now and then my vision was blurred.

After an hour or so, he woke up. "Lori, that you?"

"Yeah, Johnny. It's me," I answered.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They went to a rumble. Pony and Dally should be back soon." And they were. Five minutes later, they walked in. Ponyboy looked terrible! His forehead was cut and bruised and he had a split lip. He was holding his stomach, which I guess was hurting because a bastard kicked him. Dally's jaw was bleeding, and the corner of his mouth was skinned off. (Gross!)

"How was it?" I asked with anticipation.

"We won! They're not gonna be coming back ever!" Pony said happily. I took

some clean bandages from the countertop and taped it onto his head. I'd hate for him to get an infection.

"Johnny's awake," I told him and Dally.

"Good job, guys," he said with his eyes closed.

"How you feeling, Johnnycakes?" Dally asked.

"Not too good, man. I think I'm gonna die. I mean, I'd rather die than feel this pain, you dig? I don't want to leave my friends, but you know how it is." The whole time Johnny said this; he was shaking and letting out groans. "Ponyboy, can you read the copy of _Gone with the Wind_ that Two-Bit got earlier?"

"Sure thing, Johnny," he answered and started to read. We all kept quiet and listened for ten minutes until Ponyboy came to a scene where Scarlet looks at the sky, which is described as a blood-red and crimson color. Johnny spoke up.

"That must be awful. To look up at the sky and see the world like it's coming to an end. I'm glad there's such a thing as a sunset." He then paused. "I'm gonna miss you guys," he said sorrowfully as tears streamed down his face, as did mine. Dally looked alarmed.

"Man, what the hell are you talking about? You can get through this! Hand though!" Ponyboy sat in his chair, dumbfounded.

"The doctor came in when all or you were gone. He said I won't make it," Johnny said softly. "Dally, you're like a big brother to me," Dally kept shaking his head 'no', as if he didn't want to hear it, but Johnny kept talking. "You've protected me from lots of Socs and always kept an eye on me. Don't go beatin' yourself up for what you've done, man." Dally stayed quiet, holding his head in his hands. "Lorraine, you'll always be shining brightly. I couldn't see any girl that could be as brave and beautiful as you. You're my girl. You always will be, no matter who you're with. You've always made me happy. I love you." At this, I ruffled his hair and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"I love you, too, Johnnycakes."

"Ponyboy, by far you're my best friend. I don't know what to say, man. You taught me everything there is to know about sunsets and the rest of life. You just gotta deal with it. Tell Darry I said 'thanks' for taking me in hundreds of times whenever I came to your place. Tell Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Sarah I said 'goodbye'." He breathed and sighed. "I never though I'd die young. I'm gonna miss you guys. You'd better miss me, too. And remember: Stay gold." He closed his eyes, never to open them again.

"Please don't go, Johnny! Please don't go!" I screamed. Pony tried to comfort me. Dally was grieving. He got out of his chair.

"No! Johnny! Wake up!" Wow. The guy I thought had a rep of being tough,

was now crying from emotional pain! Dallas Winston- a JD, a hood. This made me and Pony realize how real the situation was, and that made us cry harder and longer.

A nurse soon came in and covered Johnny up with a sheet. She told us to go home and get plenty of rest. Dally ran out to his flashy car.

"Where the hell are you goin'?" I managed to ask him.

"None of your business," he replied. He still had a gloomy look on his face. "You two can walk home, remember? No more Socs on the East Side." He drove off. I took a deep breath. Pony and I had to tell everyone what happened- Johnny was gone.


	15. He's Gone

"He's Gone"

Pony opened the door for me and we walked in. It was not noisy at all. 'Why weren't the celebrating?' I wondered. Once I looked up, they all saw the sad face of mine.

"How is he?" Darrel asked us. On the spot, hot tears trickled down my face again. Two-Bit and Soda saw me and immediately knew the answer. My brother shut off the TV and sat with his back against the wall in disbelief.

"He's gone," Pony's voice wavered. Darry squeezed his little brother in his arms. Two-Bit ushered me to sit with him. I sat down and he kissed the top of my head and comforted me and Sarah. Steve patted Soda's back and reassured him that everything would be alright. They, too, were crying.

The seven of us grieved for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. I thought to myself, 'Jonathan Cade died a week before his seventeenth birthday.'


	16. Their Sweet Sixteen

Their Sweet Sixteen

**Sodapop's Point of View**

I can't believe it. The quiet, innocent one; the gang's pet, was dead. Damn it. Why? Johnny's lost-puppy face even softened Dally's heart! The poor kid. He couldn't make it till his seventeenth birthday. I knew Lorraine was gonna cry her heart out the next week. I can remember it all so clearly now. Johnny's sixteenth birthday; Lorraine's sweet sixteen.

_Flashback- May 15, 1962_

"They're coming! Everybody hide!" Pony whispered. It was eight thirty at night. Darry was in the kitchen putting on the finishing touches on the chocolate cake. Steve and Pony were hiding in the hallway. Loraine's kid sister, Sarah, hid with me behind the sofa, and Two-Bit dived behind the armchair. Dallas, who was with the two sixteen-year-olds, opened the door and coughed, which was the signal. We all jumped out of our hiding spots and yelled, "Surpirse!"

"Happy birthday you guys," Dally said. He kissed Lor on the cheek and patted Johnny's shoulder. Steve turned on the radio. Lorraine and Johnny looked extremely happy. She hugged everyone and said, "Thank you" each time. Johnny thanked us too.

"Lor, this is from all of us." Two-Bit, her older step-brother, handed her a small rectangular box. She opened it and the look on her face said it all.

"You guys! You didn't have to do this!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I just love it!" She immediately put on the silver necklace. It had an "L" on it and it made her shine. It matched perfectly with what she was wearing. Her mom must have saved up, because she was wearing a brand new pair of jeans with no rips or holes in them (yet) with a sliver-colored belt. Her shirt had white, light pink, and green diagonal stripes. She didn't have any grease what-so-ever in her hair. Instead, she held it up with an antique sliver hair clip that belonged to her grandmother, her mom, and now her. She looked beautiful, gorgeous, stunning.

"And this is for you, Johnnycake," Sarah gave him a big box. His eyes opened widely.

"For me?" he asked. Sarah nodded shyly. "Thanks." He opened it up to find a denim jacket. Brand new from Walmart! Sure, it was on sale, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"Oh my God! No way!"

"We all chipped in for your presents. I hope you like 'em," Pony said happily. Johnny put it on. He looked good, I must say.

Dally got up on a chair, while Steve dimmed the lights. Two-Bit turned to a station with smooth, slow music. Dal cleared his throat.

"Now, we'll let the two birthday kiddies have the first dance." We all laughed. Darry came out from the kitchen to make some room for a dance floor. He, Dally and I pushed all the furniture to the walls of the room.

"May I have this dance?" Johnny asked politely.

"Why certainly, young man," Lor responded. Sarah giggled and they began.

A shot of jealousy ran through my mind. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They looked like they'd be a cute couple, but neither on has dated before. Then Steve and Two-Bit, being the loudmouths they are, started wolf howling. Dallas laughed, and Lor and John broke apart. They were blushing. She looked away, but he couldn't stop looking at her. 'What as this? _Johnny_ had a crush on the same girl as _me_? I took a deep breath and walked up to him. I put my arm around his shoulder and whispered, "Next time, buddy. Next time." Once again, through his tanned skin, he turned a shade of red and I went to go get some chips and salsa. The rest of the party was great. I couldn't wait for the next one, so I could dance with Lorraine Matthews.

_End Flashback_


	17. An Encounter with the Fuzz

Chapter 17

An Encounter with the Fuzz

I looked up at Lorraine. She wasn't crying anymore, but she looked terrible. I felt sorry for her. She lost her boyfriend, but then again, I lost my girlfriend. A light bulb flashed in my head. I was going to be there for her. I if she needed a shoulder to lean on, it would be mine.

The phone rang and Darry answered.

"Hello? Oh hey, where are you? At the lot? Okay. We'll be there." His face was serious. "Dally's in trouble. We gotta help him." At this we all got up. The lot was close by, so we all ran. Once we got there we saw a bunch of red and blue lights coming from the cars of cops. They were parked in a circle, surrounding a boy. It was Dallas. Some of the cops were out of their cars, ready to shoot. My stomach was doing flips. As we came up, on of the police men ordered us not to come any closer."

"This is a dangerous criminal," he warned us. 'Psh!' I didn't believe him. But then I saw it- a heater in Dally's hand. The fuzz cocked their guns.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot him!"

"He's just a boy!"

"Please don't shoot! He's our friend."

"Don't shoot him! Don't shoot!" we all hollered.

The same fuzz guy gave a command. "Do it." There were two gun shots. I closed my eyes. I couldn't take it.

"NO!" Darry screamed in agony.

"Dally!" I heard my little brother yell.

I opened my eyes. Dallas Winston was on the ground, crawling. He had been hit with two bullets to his ribs. He tried to move forward, but failed. Dallas Winston, the hood, fell dead.

"It's okay, Lorraine. Everything will be alright," I heard Two-Bit say. He held Lor, who was bawling hard. Sarah was screaming like crazy too. The poor girl's life was ruined at such a young age.

Steve looked like he was going to jump the guy who gave the orders to shoot Dally. I saw Pony run towards Dally and I followed, and so did the rest of the gang.

Ponyboy lifted up Dal's head and wept. I held my brother tightly and rocked him back and forth in my arms, like Mom used to do. I looked around and saw that everyone was crying, including me. An ambulance came and took Dally away.

We eventually went home without saying a word. Pony and Sarah fell asleep in our room. They couldn't take two deaths in one night. None of us could. Darry said he'd attempt to sleep, because he had work in the morning. Steve slowly closed his eyes while sitting and drinking a beer on the couch. Same goes for Two-Bit, except he found it more comfortable on the ground with a blanket. I went to get him a pillow.

Now it was just me and Lorraine. I had the next day off from work, so I didn't have to wake up early. I wasn't even tired in the first place, and there was no way I'd go to sleep without knowing if Lorraine would be okay.

So I asked her, "Are you gonna be okay tonight?"

"I know I'm gonna have nightmares. Lots of nightmares," she sighed.

Then she asked the most absurd question imaginable at the time. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I- I know it sounds crazy, but I'm in need of a good friend right now."

"Sure. Whenever you need me, just holler," I answered. Lor managed to smile. It was beautiful and I thought she'd never do it again.

But then I remembered something- Sandy. 'Ah, what the hell? I know I'll never get her back, so what's the point in hoping?' I went to my room for a minute and put the picture of me and my ex-girlfriend in a small box of what I guess you could say "memories," (or a "Memory Box". Yeah guys have those too) and slid it underneath my bed.

I went to the kitchen and got orange juice for me and Lorraine.

"You ready to sleep now?" I asked her, looking at the time on the microwave. It was three in the morning.

"I'll try," she answered.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into me pajamas, which were my boxers and a grey T-shirt. (I hoped she didn't mind me wearing boxers). I then crawled into bed.

"Thanks a bunch, Pepsi," she said with a yawn. I just nodded my head. She climbed in after I did and faced me. We looked into each others eyes and smiled. She put her arm on my left shoulder and closed her eyes. Right after, I fell asleep.

If Lor _did_ have any nightmares, the she's very quiet, because she didn't wake me up at all.


	18. The Trial You Just Gotta Deal With It

Chapter 18

The Trial/ "You Just Gotta Deal with It" 

"Aw! How cute!" I heard Steve say. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. I slept for thirteen hours? Wow. Then I noticed what he was talking about. My arm was wrapped around Lorraine's shoulders and her hand was on my chest. Two-Bit came in and just stared at me like I was mental.

"Man, her boyfriend just died. Cut her some slack. I don't think she'll be wanting _you_ anytime soon," he tried to tell me. I removed my arm from her shoulders, which woke her up.

"Mornin'," she said softly. I smiled, but saw Two-Bit's eyes narrow. I quickly got out of bed and took a shower. 'What's that guy's problem?' I thought to myself while in the bathroom. 'He seemed perfectly alright when he found out his little sister and Johnny were together. I don't think he digs me the way he digs Johnny.' The hot water hitting my skin made me less tense. I was able to loosen up with all that happened last night. I just hoped everyone else wasn't depressed or anything. Maybe it's because I'm just born to be happy-go-lucky.

I went to the kitchen to eat brunch. It was awfully quiet. Pony sat at the table, staring at the cereal box while eating. He looked lost. Steve was leaning against the refrigerator having a smoke. I noticed that Darry was coming home in a few hours. Sarah, Lorraine, and Two-Bit had already went home. It was way too quiet.

The trial for the killing of the Soc, Bob Sheldon, was going to be the next day. We all had to be there, including Bob's friends, Randy, Cherry, Marcia, and a few others.

The day went by slowly. Steve went to go hang out with Evana. I sat next to Ponyboy on the couch. He had a hell lot of schoolwork to catch up on, but I knew he couldn't do it. Not with all that's happened lately.

"I'm going to start on my English essay now," he decided. Pony got up and headed for our room. Darry came home an hour early. He looked extremely tired. He said his boss let him off early.

"I don't think I can cook any dinner tonight, Soda. Can you drive to the Ribbon and get me and Pony a burger?" my older brother requested.

"Sure thing," I said with a sigh. I grabbed my jacket, some money, and walked out the door. I got into the pick-up and drove to the Ribbon. When I got there, I stopped at a cheap fast-food place and ordered three hamburgers with fries. I then drove back home and ate dinner with my brothers. I went to sleep early, because the next day was the trial.

(The Next Day In Court)

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me, God," Ponyboy said as his left hand was on the Bible and his right have was raised in the air in front of a jury. He was not asked a lot of questions. The judge mainly asked him about his relationship with Dar, how school's going, things of that nature. He answered them with all honesty. Darry and I went up to be questioned. Steve and Two-Bit weren't questioned at all. Lorraine went up to speak for Dally. She told the people how Dallas gave Johnny and Ponyboy a place to hid and a gun for protection. Stuff like that. Then the Socs, Cherry Valance and Randy Adderson came up. I was surprised to see that she and Randy were defending us.

"Bob and his friends were drunk," they'd say. "All Johnny wanted to do was help his friend."

The jury left to make their decision. They said that no charges would be made on either side, as long as it doesn't happen again. We all thanked Cherry and Randy for their support and went home.

After the trial, we had a late lunch at the Dingo and came back to our house. Two-Bit turned on the TV and went to the kitchen to get the usual chocolate cake and a beer. He has a high-tolerance for alcohol, so he can drink up to three bottles and not get drunk. I noticed Ponyboy sitting on the armchair staring at the ground. I went up to him and asked, "Hey, little brother. Do you wanna talk?"

"Nah. I'll be fine," he responded. "I think I'll just finish up my English essay." At this he got up, went to our room, and closed the door. I shook it off and sat on the couch in between Steve and Lorraine and we watched Mickey Mouse for half an hour. I looked around the room. It was really depressing. Steve and Two-Bit weren't challenging me to wrestle them and Sarah and Lorraine weren't singing crazy songs anymore. Ponyboy was shut out from the world, stuck his room, and Darry stopped giving us orders. Most importantly, Johnny and Dally weren't around to make us smile.

I noticed Lorraine was breathing harder than usual. She eventually put on her leather jacket and left. I was thinking of following her, but one: Two-Bit would tell me to back off; and two: she needed some time alone. It was raining hard outside. I started to worry. Then unexpectedly, Two-Bit looked at me and motioned his head towards the door, as if telling me to get out.

"Go. If you wanna talk to her, then do it before I change my mind." I got up, got my jacket, and ran out the door. It was raining cats and dogs. I wondered where on Earth Lorraine would be. I doubt she would have gone home, so I checked the park. She wasn't there. Then I checked the lot. Score! I found her leaning against the fence. I couldn't tell if she was crying. I slowly walked up to her and held her hand.

"You know what I like best abut the rain, Pepsi?" she asked me looking down at the ground. I did not have an answer. "No one can see my cry," she finished for me as she lifted her head. Her gray-blue eyes were filled with melancholic grief.

"I miss them! I miss Daddy and Mom and Johnny and Dallas," she squeaked. Lor dug her head in my jacket and I rested my hands on her waist.

"I'm so sorry. You know it's hard for me and my brothers, too. We lost just as much as you did. You just gotta deal with it, baby." Why I said "baby" to address her, I do not know.

"I felt hopeless and helpless each time one of them died. I just couldn't do anything," she cried.

"Hey, that's not true. You showed your parents and Johnny and Dal that you loved them and care for them. And that's all them needed from you." I sighed. Her head was still buried in my jacket. We were both soaking wet from the rain. The weather wasn't getting any better. "They loved you just as much, if not, more, than you did. Remember when Dally kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Steve dared him to kiss the person he cared about most on the cheek. We all assumed it would be Johnny, and thought it would be funny, but guess what? It was you. Lorraine, Dally told us he loved you like you were his own little sister. You can never forget that."

"Do you love me like a sister?" she asked me. I honestly answered this question. I took a deep breath.

"More than that." Lorraine looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I kept my hands on her waist. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. I could tell she was still hurting. I wanted to patch up the rips and tears in her heart. We got real close and that's when I kissed her in the rain.


	19. She's Coming to Visit

Chapter 19

"She's Coming to Visit"

We broke apart. 'I must be crazy," I thought to myself. 'I love her.' Lorraine quickly hugged me. She was still crying a little, but not has hard as before. We stood their in the rain for a while.

"Two-Bit must be worried abut me," she told me after she got better. We left the lot and went back to my place.

"Hey, Lorraine. How you doin'?" Two-Bit asked her.

"I'm a lot better, thanks. I need to go home and change," she answered. The left Sarah with me and drove to their house, which is really close to the West Side. After they left, I went to check on Ponyboy and change my clothes. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"How ya doin' kid?"

He looked up from his paper and said, "I'm okay, I guess." It didn't look like it, so I tried to change the subject to a happier note.

"So, Pony, what's the English assignment on?"

"My teacher said it can be on anything. I'm writing about Greasers and Socs. It starts when I was jumped by a few of them and ending with Johnny's and Dally's deaths.

'So much for a happier note.'

"I'm almost done. Give me five minutes," he said. Halfway returning back to his paper, Pony noticed I was drenching. "Why are you so wet?" he asked.

"I went outside for a while," I answered. I picked p a dry shirt and jeans and went to change.

The rain had died down. Ponyboy and Sarah joined us in the kitchen. Darry had called earlier, saying he would be late. The house he was roofing had been delayed because of the downpour.

We all heard the door open. Lor and Two-Bit entered the house. They came into the kitchen to join us. I had mixed emotions going on inside me. I was happy that I had kissed Lorraine, but nervous, because I didn't know how she felt about it. I mean, it wasn't intentional, but it wasn't an accident either. She looked at me and smiled. Steve nudged my arm, telling me to go for it, but Two-Bit quickly spoke up.

"Soda, we need to talk," he said as he left the kitchen. I looked at Steve. He just rolled his eyes. Then I looked at Lorraine. She started talking to Ponyboy. I followed Two-Bit to the porch.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" I asked him. He leaned on the rail.

"You kissed my sis while you were in the lot."

"Um, yes. I'm sorry for doin' it, buddy," I tried to explain.

"Yeah. Me too," he mumbled. That confused me. "Look, Soda, when we got home, the phone rang. Lorraine got it," he paused. "It was Sandy."

'What the- holy crap!' My pulse was growing faster.

"What did she say?" I tried to ask calmly.

"She's coming to visit. On Lor's birthday." No! I couldn't believe this! How could she ruin Lor's birthday?

"Lorraine was mortified like hell, man. She told me she was planning to spend the whole day with you."

I swear my heart broke at the sound of these words. I felt bad for Lor. Just as I was going inside, Two-Bit said something to me. It was so straightforward and couldn't have been said in a more meaningful and hurtful way.

"Oh, Soda. I forgot to tell you something that I meant to say a while back when you and Sandy were goin' together. Sandy can be a nice girl. Then again, she isn't always what you'd call a 'goodie-goodie'. All I can say is that you trusted her a hell lot more than you trusted yourself, and more than she trusted you. Now I'll say this once and once only. Don't give her a second chance, 'cause if you do, the you'll know she's gonna hurt someone again." Instead of going back into the house, he walked down the steps to his beat-up car and drove off. I've never seen Two-Bit this serious before.

I ran in and went straight to my room. I was cryin' hard. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, man. Can I come in?" It was Steve. I didn't answer. He opened the door a crack and peered in. Then he closed it. I heard talking from the outside.

"I tried. Should we just leave him alone?"

"Maybe Pony can talk to him," Lor suggested.

"No. It wont work. Darry and I tried when Sandy left for Florida. I think he just needs to cool down on his own."

"Sodapop needs to get cold?"

"No, Sarah. It's an expression," Evana told her. I smiled a little. I laid down in my bed for an hour. Darry came home and Pony told his that Sandy was coming on Lorraine's birthday. Dar was in shock, but eventually got over it.

"Soda, we're going to the Dingo. Wanna come?" Darry asked me from the other side of the door.

"Naw, man. Tired," I responded.

They soon left. It was real quiet. I was getting a little hungry and made my way into the kitchen. Lorraine was sitting at the table.

"I thought you were going, too," I questioned her.

"I couldn't. I needed to talk with you first."

I warmed up some mashed potatoes and chicken wings for the two of us. While that was warming up, she started talking.

"I know what Two-Bit said to you. We all heard it. And I'm sorry if he hurt you."

"I know he hurt my feelings, but I wasn't crying because of that. I was crying because I felt guilty," I said sadly.

"Feel guilty for what?"

"For ruining all this for you. I don't even love Sandy anymore."

"Good!" she yelled.

"How is that good?"

"So now I know that the kiss in the lot meant something. Like you weren't just trying to make me feel better, or some bullshit like that," she said softly.

"You know," I started, "if I hadn't met Sandy I would have been completely in love with you."

"I know. It might have been the same if I never met Johnny," she told me. It became silent again. I didn't notice that we were only a few inches away from each other until she kissed me. It felt good.

"Well, what do you want to do on Saturday?" I then asked.

"Whatever you want."

"How about we go to the annual drag race? There's gonna be lots of tuff cars!" We both dug cars pretty well. So did Steve. And Johnny.

"Sounds great to me!" she piped up. "Thanks, Soda. Wait. What if Sandy wants to come?"

That's a good question. What were we gonna do? I didn't want to bring her and crash Lor's day, but I didn't want Sandy to think I knew she was coming, but decided to hang out with some other girl. That's it! I'd tell Sandy I wasn't expecting her.


	20. She Came to Tell the Truth

Chapter 20

"She Came to Tell the Truth"

"Ready to go?" I asked Lor as she came down the stairs from her room on that Saturday. It was her birthday and I didn't want to screw it up. No one was gonna get in the way. Not Two-Bit, not Johnny or Dally, not anyone. Not even Sandy.

"Okay. Let's go, kid." I took one look at her. She looked great. Again. She wore a light green tank top and the jeans from last year, except now they had rips at the knees. Instead of having her hair in a ponytail, she let it fall down- her dark hair, like a horse's mane, bouncing at every movement. She put on her pink Converse sneakers and adjusted the "L" necklace the gang got her for her sixteenth birthday. Lorraine looked very excited and happy. I could tell she was eager to see the races.

I opened the car door for her and let her in. I got in on the driver's side and took out a small something.

"Happy Birthday, Lorraine," I said as I kissed her on the cheek. "Pony, Darry and I got this for you," I spoke as I handed her the gift. It was one of those miniature cars. Hot wheels. This one was a dark blue 1960 Corvette. When Lorraine opened it, her eyes widened.

"Oh my God! This car is so tuff! Thank you! Oh, and I have to thank your brothers, too," she exclaimed as she put the car in her back pocket as we drove off. We got to the parking lot and I paid for the tickets. We got seats close to the tracks. It was really breathtaking to see cars go from zero to over one-hundred so quickly! The sound of the engines starting up and the smell of burned rubber filled the air. The two of us were having such a good time.

"Who do ya think's gonna win this one?" I asked her. "I think the silver Chevy's gonna kick the black Mustang's ass."

"Man, what the hell are you smoking?" she retorted, "You've seen that Mustang beat the rest of 'em out there. There is no way that that Chevy is winning this race!"

"Oh yeah? How much are you willing to bet?"

"Don't bet your money on something you're not so sure of, Sodapop Curtis!" I just laughed and shook my head. "Alrighty then. You'd best handing me two bucks right now." Lorraine opened up her hand.

The lights went from red to many ambers, down to green. Like Lorraine predicted, the black car won. Damn, she was really watching it good! The silver car didn't even come close! I gave her two bucks. We left the drag racing festival and went to the park.

"So, do you think Sandy's looking for you?" Lorraine suddenly asked me. I sighed.

"I hope not. I don't want Sandy to ruin your day," I told her.

We were sitting underneath a tree and decided to… um, make out? It had been five or so minutes when the voice of my ex-girlfriend rang in my ears.

"Soda?"

I already knew who it was, but I broke apart from Lor to see Sandy just standing there, looking shocked with those big, blue eyes of hers. I noticed her hair had been cut. It used to reach her mid-back, but it had been shortened to just above her shoulders. She had on a white halter-top dress with blue flowers stitched into it. Man, why'd she have to look so nice? I hate how she does that to me.

"Sandy! I wasn't expecting you. It's been a while," I said bluntly. I was still holding onto Lorraine.

"Hi, Sandy," she tried so say cheerfully.

"Hello. Soda, can I talk with you for a minute? Oh, before I do, Lorraine, I got this for you. Happy Birthday." Lor got up and received a big box. She opened up the present and gasped.

"Oh, Sandy, you didn't have to get me anything! Thanks a lot," she responded in awe. It was a white halter-top with a small red heart logo close to the bottom left.

I got up and followed Sandy to the benches. I mouthed to Lorraine, "I'll be right back."

"How long have you been with her?"

"What? Oh, about a week. Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause I just saw my boyfriend, who I care dearly about, kissing another chick."

"Okay. First of all, I'm not your boyfriend. Secondly, Lorraine's far from a chick, and you know it."

"Ugh, whatever."

"So, what brings you back to Tulsa? And why did you leave in the first place?"

"I left because…," she halted.

"Yes? I'm waiting."

"I was pregnant." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My stomach did a flip. I remembered when we did it. We had had protected sex so… no, she didn't!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and managed to ask, "Who's the father?"

"That's why I'm here. I need you to take a paternity test. Look, I'm sorry, but the night after we did it, I got drunk at a party and Tim was there, and he was drunk, too, so we went upstairs." Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Let me see the baby."

"Chris is at the hospital, sleeping. I thought I'd come find you in the meantime.

"Look, you go find Tim Shepard. I'm not taking the test today," I stated. I still had on burning question to ask. Right before she turned around to leave, I shot the question. "Sandy, why didn't you read my letters?" I saw her take a deep breath.

"Well, Soda, at the time, I didn't want to have anything to do with you. I guess you could say I hated you for getting me pregnant. I was completely oblivious when Tim suggested to get a room. I didn't remember it one bit, I was so drunk. I was just so mad at you." Then she walked away after saying sorry.

I went back to Lorraine and told her all of it. It looked like she was more devastated that I was.

"She cheated on you, Soda. It's gotta be Tim's kid. It _has_ to be!"

I didn't know what to say. I was glad Sandy told me the truth, but I was also angry, hurt, and confused. 'How could she do that to me? I thought she loved me.' That was the thing- she _loved _me. 'How could I be so _stupid_?" I asked myself. Well, one the was fore sure- I, too, _loved_ her. I really didn't want this baby to be mine. I still have a kid brother to take care of, and I need to look out for Darry.


	21. The Results

Chapter 21

The Results

I dropped Lorraine and her siblings home after dinner and cake at my place with the rest of the gang. She wanted me to walk her to the doorway, so I did.

"The most amazing part of today was that I didn't think for a second about Johnny," she told me once Two-Bit and Sarah went inside.

"I'm glad I can help," I said with a smile.

"Well, good luck with the paternity test tomorrow."

I gave Lor a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks." I walked down the steps to the pick-up and drove home. Steve was sleeping on the couch with Evana. Darry was washing the dishes. Pony was already asleep. I decided to tell my older brother about the test.

"Don't worry. I know it's not to be mine, plus we don't need to pay anything," I reassured him with confidence.

"If you know you're not the father, the why are you taking the test?" he asked me.

"Because Sandy wants me to." Darry just shook his head. I finished helping Dar wash the dishes and went to bed. 'This is crazy,' I thought to myself, looking up at the ceiling. Then I shut my eyes.

(In the hospital)

I did what the doctor told me to do. In about three hours, he told me, Sandy and Time to come back. I've been avoiding Tim the whole time, because I didn't want to start a fight. I saw baby Chris. He was sleeping soundly. His hair was blonde like Sandy's. I went back to the DX, where Steve, Evana, Ponyboy and Lorraine were waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Steve was eager to know.

I answered, "The doctor's gonna have results in a few hours." I noticed a car driving in and walked over to help the woman in it pump gas. It must have been the longest three hours of my life. Pony and Lorraine sat down inside the quick-mart, working on their final school assignments. School was just about to end. June was coming around the corner. Evana hung out with Steve whenever he wasn't working. I kept on checking the clock. I had two hours. One hour. Half an hour. I couldn't take this. Finally! My shift was over and I drove back to the hospital.

"Ah! Mr. Curtis, there you are," the doctor said as I ran into the room we were in before. He took a deep breath and spoke. "In my hand, here, I have the results." I looked over at Tim. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to. "Mr. Shepard," we all held our breaths, "you _are_ the father of baby Christopher."

Words couldn't have expressed how happy I was. Sandy looked disappointed, but I didn't care. I had to go back to the DX and tell everybody the news. I thanked the doctor and left Tim and Sandy to deal with their own problems.

I jumped out of the car and ran toward the answer-hungry faces. "He's not mine! He's not mine!" I must have looked like a hyper-active monkey.

"Alright!" Pony clapped his hands.

"Whoo-hoo!" Steve let out a cry of joy as he jumped up and down.

"Ah! Yeah!" Evana yelled, raising her hands in the air.

I ran to Lorraine, picked her up and spun in a circle. God, it was one of the happiest moments ever.

"Wait 'til Darry hears this. I bet you that would make his day," Pony exclaimed. I agreed. We all went to my place to wait for Darrel to come home. When he did, I informed him that I wasn't Christopher's father.

"That's great, little man!" His face lit up and he ruffled my hair. We had a happy, early dinner, which was interrupted my Two-Bit. He came into the kitchen where we were eating and searched for some beer. I didn't know if he was still mad at me, so I kept quiet until he said, "Soda, I heard the news. Good for you."

"Thanks, Two-Bit," I replied.

"You guys got anymore beer or do I have to go get some myself?" he asked.

"Sucks for you, Two-Bit," Darry stuck his tongue out at him like a first grader. We all laughed hard at this.

He cocked his eyebrows, "Oh, alright. I'll go get some." Just as he was about to leave, he said, "Oh, by the way, Lor and Pony, guess you I ran into today?"

"No clue," Lor said.

"Marcia!" he exclaimed with a big, bright smile.

"Really, how is she?" Pony asked.

"She's good. She's blonde!"

"What?" they gasped in unison.

"Yep. She dyed her hair yesterday. Isn't that great? I need to call her."

"Oh my God! I kept her phone number from that might when we were walking her and Cherry home! Go into my closet and get it out of my black jeans' pocket. It should still be there, but it may be blurry from washing it."

"Whoa, thanks, Lor! You're the best!" he jumped up and down like a little kid getting ice-cream, and kissed the top of Lor's head.

She smiled and said, "You owe me." Two-Bit rushed out the door and went back to his house. A while later, we went to the park to play football. At the end of the game Lorraine said, "Soda, I want to show you something." She led me to her house and dragged me up the stairs. "Come on, you turtle!" she joked. She stopped when she got to the door of the master bedroom and took a deep breath, then opened it. I've seen her mom's room before, and it looked the same. Nothing was touched except for the bed sheets which looked like someone just got out of bed, the mirror, which was broken due to something being thrown at it, and the bullet holes in the ceiling, which were patched up with plaster. Lorraine walked to the closet and pulled out a black tuxedo in a big, clear plastic bag. It was really nice!

"Try it on," she said to me.

"Huh?"

"Wear it. I wanna see how you look in a tux," she explained as she handed it to me.

"Oh. Okay." I went to the bathroom and tried it on. Amazingly, it fit just right. I stepped out and Lor's jaw dropped.

"Wow. It looks great! Does it feel comfortable?"

"Yes. It fits perfectly," I said as I did a flashy spin. "Why'd you want me to wear this anyway? And where the heck did you get such a nice suit?"

"It was my dad's. He wore it on his wedding day. I want you to wear it Friday night."

"What's on Friday?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Soda, I'm taking you to prom with me!"


End file.
